Catnapped!
by At0mskThePirateKing
Summary: A story for my best friend, Haruko. Most of you know her as MewHaruko. SUMMARY: What happens when the legendary Mew Haruko gets kidnapped by the aliens? Well, I'm guessing random crazy stuff, but I know she won't miss home. Kish x Haruko! :3
1. Chapter 1

**MewHaruko: OH YES! :D**

**At0msk: She made me do this. I know her like the back of my hand.**

**Haruko: Wowz. I never seen that on your hand before..**

**At0msk: *looks at hand* Me neither..wait...DAMN YOU! Why am I even your friend?**

**Haruko: Cause you love me?**

**At0msk: True that.**

**Haruko: EW! At0msk! You know I don't like gangster talk! D:**

Nothing happens here that excites me. But once...

There was a story..a story of a Mew Mew. She was so legendary that she had three different in her. She had the Black Cat. She had the Panda Bear. And she had the Exalibar. Her hair was the bluest blue. Her eyes were the brightest green. Her cat ears were the blackest black. Her panda tail was the whitest white. Her Excalibar wings were the goldest gold. She could summon her sword with just one word, "Rawrz". Her sword, Excalibar, had the glistening brightness to it. She fought against the aliens to protect the Earth. So you've heard of it, yes? Do you know her name? No?

Well, her name..is Haruko. Mew Haruko. Mew Haruko the Legendary!

Yep, that's her.

Oh, so you _have_ heard of her?

Hm..yes she is pretty awesome. Epic, that is. OHH! My bad! Let's get on with this story of great-ness.

RING RING

"Yo, yo! Shut up,..stupid phone." A 16-year old blue haired girl threw the sheets off herself and grabbed her cell phone. "What. The. Hell! It's 4 P.M.! What's wrong with you?"

"GET TO THE CAFE NOW, HARUKO! YOU ARE A FULL HOUR LATE!", Ryou screamed into the phone.

Haruko held the phone away with a bored and tired look on her face. After his screaming session was over, she put the phone back to her ear. "Yeeeahh. Later!"

"HARU-"

_click_ Haruko hung up with a cat smile. "Ahhhh. What a wonderful morning!" She spun in a sarcastic circle. "Love is in the air! I can feel it!" She tried her best Ichigo voice out.

"Heh. I'm getting better everytime! Now..where are those socks?" She began digging in a huge pile that was in the middle of her floor. She grabbed up a pair of black and white striped socks and pulled them on until they reached the middle of her thigh. She went to her closet and picked out whatever. And the whatever was a dark black skirt and The Beatles T-shirt. She slipped on her converse as she hopped down the steps. "HEY MY HAPPY FAMILY!" She screamed when she jumped into the living room.

"Haruko!" The voice belonged to her mother. Haruko actually looked in the living room and saw her mother was sitting beside her boyfriend, Reed, who we all despise. YES, EVEN YOU!

"Yeah?"

"Don't scream like that! This isn't our house! Reed is kind enough to let us live here so respect his rules!"

Haruko sarcasticly swooned, "Oh, mother! It's also kind when he yells in your face..isn't it?"

Reed choked on his Bud Light. "Excuse me?"

Haruko picked her purple and black jacket off the loveseat and put it on. She smirked, "I didn't stutter, dumbass."

She hopped out the room like a bunny for some...weird reason. She might've had a reason...because she's really immature for her age? Maybe.

She chuckled under breath when she got to the cafe. Lettuce was tripping over her own feet. Ichigo was happily taking orders, something good must have happened. Mint was drinking her tea. Zakuro was standing behind the desk and Pudding was riding a ball. Haruko smirked and helped Lettuce up. She patted Lettuce's head as she passed. She walked in the back and caught a glance at Ryou. She did a pose. "I have arrived!"

Ryou smirked. "You know, I'm not even going to yell at you. Go get dressed."

"Oh! It's such a disappointment that you won't be screaming your precious little head off at me! Jeez..and I was lookin' for a fight too!", Haruko said sarcasticly and headed into the changing room. She removed her hoodie and suddenly all the girls were behind her. "Shit."

"What's on your neck, Haruko-neechan, na no da?"

"It looks like a.." Mint covered Pudding's ears. "..a hickie!"

Ichigo spoke up, "Who gave it to you, girl?"

"It was an accident, I SWEAR!"

Pudding giggled, "What's a hickie, na no da?" Mint pushed her out.

Haruko sweatdropped and began to remove her shirt but quickly remembered, there was a few more... "Shizzzzz! GUYS GET OUT! YOU ARE POPPING THE IMAGINARY BUBBLE!"

Everyone ran out. Haruko quickly removed her clothes and replaced them with a black n white cafe outfit. Haruko grabbed a black choker and tied it around her neck. "That'll keep em away!" She kept her striped socks and buckled up her skates on and left the room.

She skated out to the tables and something caught her eye. A couple sitting in the far back, talking. The man's head was shaved and he had tattoo's all over his arms. Haruko smirked and skated over to the table.

"Do you need anything else?" Haruko said sweetly. The man looked up at her with wide eyes. "H-Haruko?"

Haruko batted her eyelashes, "Yes, Trav? Something you need?"

Travis blinked. "I..I didn't know you worked here!" The girl he was with looked confused, "You know her?"

"Y-Yeah..she's my sister. I moved out a long time ago..I haven't seen her in a while. I didn't even know she worked here."

Haruko hugged around Travis's neck. "OH, Big brother! How I missed you so!"

Travis sweatdropped. "Still the same immature Haruko, eh? Didn't ever get over that anime craze yet?"

"NEVER!"

"HARUKO! GET BACK TO WORK!", Shirogane yelled from the back. Haruko let go of Travis's neck and smirked. "That's my boss. I gotta go. Nice seeing you though!" She paused "that rymed!" And she skated to another table, taking orders for the rest of the day.

She skated happily outside and switched the OPEN sign to CLOSED. She skated back inside and blinked at everyone. Ichigo was talking on the cell but looked more tired than ever. Lettuce was holding onto her broom, panting and Pudding was laying on her ball.

"Why are you all like that?" Haruko asked, amazed. She barely broke a sweat today. "Guys?", she asked after no reply.

Mint chuckled. "They had a hard day with work and Ichigo's talking with lover boy."

Haruko made a face of disgust. "The tree-hugger? Sheesh, Ichigo, dump him already! The aliens are hotter than that tree-hugger!"

Mint broke out in fits of laughter and Ichigo yelled, "SHUT UP, HARUKO! HE ISN'T A TREE-HUGGER! AND IF YOU LIKE The ALIENS SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT WITH KISSHU?"

Haruko sat in the chair across from Mint. "Because, he isn't after me..sadly.." Haruko pouted and Ichigo looked at her disgusted. "That's really gross, Haruko."

"WhaaaAaaAaaAaat? I have a elf ear fetish. I told you guys that!"

Pudding giggled. Lettuce laughed a little and Mint was still laughing her ass off.

"Oh, Haruko..you're the best!" Mint laughed out and hugged Haruko.

"Yay!" Haruko sarcasticly cheered.

Ryou came out from the back and saw Mint's arms around Haruko. He looked alittle uncomfortable. "W-What are you doing, Mint and Haruko?"

Mint looked back. "Hugging?"

Ryou sweatdropped. "Right! Oh, yeah..there is a alien attack in the park." He pointed toward the door. "Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!"

Haruko sighed and took out her pendant.

"Mew Mew Haruko-

"Mew Mew Minto-

"Mew Mew Pudding-

"Mew Mew Lettuce-

"Mew Mew Zakuro-

"Mew Mew Ichigo-

METAMORPHESIS!"

Haruko had on short, AND I MEAN REEEEEEALY SHORT, shorts that were black. A shirt like Zakuro's but black and it was cut shorter where it only covered her chest. The long dark blue trench coat on her was un-buttoned. Her skated turned a dark shade of blue and her wheels were white.

Haruko grinned, "Let's do this!"

**At0msk: Heh, I wonder what she will say about the hickie part. I'm so mean! :D **

**Kisshu: Sorry everyone but Haruko is sick and uh familt problems(At0msk: But that isn't their problem, Kish!)and she won't be able to update her stories for a while..Sorry again**

**At0msk: Hopefully she can come over..or at least read this. ^w^ Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**At0msk: Another chapter for my best friend! She's here!**

**Haruko: You! What's with the hickie part?**

**At0msk: *cough***

Haruko and the mews ran into the park, where Ryou said the aliens were attacking, and found nothing.

Haruko's cat ears twitched "Ummm, weren't the aliens soposed to be here?" The pendant on her neck lit up,"They are still there! Keep a look out!"

She summond her Excalibar blade, "Rawrz!" It appeared in her hand, glowing with a bright golden light.

Suddenly a chimera worm crashed through the ground and hit a stunned Pudding. "Pudding!", Ichigo yelled and summond her Strawberry bell. She ran and hit the worm with her bell. It did no effect and hit Ichigo, making her land hard onto the ground on her side. She screamed out in pain and the other mews started attacking feircely.

Haruko gripped her Excalibar blade and kicked off on her roller skates. Before she reached the others, a figure appeared in front of her making her crash into the enemy's waiting arms. She looked up at the alien. "Kish!"

Kisshu grabbed her so she couldn't move and turned her around in arms, her back pressing to his chest. He flew up and laughed hard, gaining the attention of the Mew Mews. "I got the most powerful mew! Now you can't defeat us!"

"What? Let go, elf boy!" Haruko sturggled in Kisshu's arms.

"Elf boy?" Kisshu asked, stunned at the new nickname. Mint couldn't help but burst out laughing. Even though, Haruko is getting kidnapped right now..

Haruko blushed at the embarresment.

Kisshu opened a teleportation hole and went through, still holding the blushing mew in her arms. Mew Zakuro's whip..light..thingy, missed by a hair. "Damn it!", cursed Zakuro.

They had to beat this chimera, then they would try everything to get Haruko back.

_Aliens Ship!_

Kisshu dropped Haruko on the floor and she landed on her feet with a soft thud. She jumped back up and collided her fist with Kisshu's pale face. "YOU BAKA! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MADE YOU THINK KIDNAPPING ME WAS A GOOD IDEA? YOU..BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOUUUU! Grrrrr..-" Kisshu closed in and silenced her with his lips. Haruko blinked her green eyes then pushed him off, scratching the side of his face with her claws. "You jerk! Don't do that!"

Kisshu laughed and licked his lips, "You're feisty. Just like Ichigo."

Vein pop. "Excuse me? Are you comparing me to that pink blob?"

He laughed again and put a finger on her lips "You know, you're a cutie, koneko-chan!"

"Wait..WHAT? I'm your new kitty toy? Noooo~" She pulled at her shoulder length blue hair, as if she was going crazy. "I don't wanna be a toy!", She squeaked.

The sound of someone opening a teleportation hole in the air made Haruko's head snap up. Pie and Tart were standing in the air. Tart was smirking, "Caught the strongest hag, eh?"

Haruko growled and gripped her sword, but..the sword wasn't there. "The hell...? Where's my sword?" She grabbed Kisshu by the collar of his shirt, lifting him in the air. Kisshu chuckled, "I teleported it away when I kissed you."

"EW! Another one, Kish? Jeez, get a grip!" Tart said, crossing his legs "They're our enemies!"

Haruko pointed at all of the aliens after she let go of Kisshu "I'll kill you all ~nya!" She pointed a finger gun at Pie. '_He's the strongest, so attack him first!_' Kisshu laughed "You think that can defeat us?"

She closed one eye, "BANG!" A blast of orange light came out of her finger and shot at Pie. He hit it away with his fan and Kisshu tackled Haruko. "Get off me, you..bastard!" Kisshu kissed her cheek and she stopped struggling. A light pink blush creeped onto her pale face.

"OKAY! I'll cooperate...but only if.." Haruko blushed harder and Kisshu got off of her.

"..you're going to cooperate anyway.." Pie said, or more like mumbled.

"I-If I can touch one of you guy's elf ears.." Haruko sat cross-legged. Kish and Tart laughed at her option.

"Nice one, Mew Mew!" Tart chuckled.

Kisshu edged his face close to Haruko. "Touch away, Koneko-chan.." Haruko hesitated, but only for a moment. Her hand softly touched the long pointy ear. Immediatley her eyes turned into hearts. "Oh my god. I want ears like these!" Her hands soothed down to the tip of the ear. "Woww..."

_Purrr Purrrrrr_

Haruko blinked. "Eh?"

_Purr Purrrrrrrr Purrr_

"A-Are you...p-p-purring..?" Haruko blushed.

He winked and amber eye at her."Sorry. Our ears are sensetive, Koneko-Chan."

"W-Whatever. So where am I sleeping?" She asked.

Tart spat, "Not in my room. No hags allowed." Haruko stuck her tounge out at him.

"Not in mine, that's for sure." Pie said.

"Like I would want to anyway!" Haruko yelled her reply.

"Then you sleep in Kish's room." Tart said before teleporting with Pie, leaving Haruko and Kish in Kish's room. She scratched the air. "Nooo~! Come back, midget!"

"OH...LORD! How long will I be here?" Haruko asked, voice strained.

**At0msk: yeah. short. see ya sooooonnnnnnnn**


End file.
